This Bites
by BloodStarGeneral
Summary: Seth a Pokemon Breeder in training is bitten by a cursed eevee, and has to deal with the heartships of being an pokemon, while at the same time dealing with an evil organization planning to take over the world.How will he cope with his new life
1. Chapter 1

I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by nintendo

This fanfiction is rated T for violence and language

This bites chapter 1

Seth's POV

SUNDAY 9:18 AM VIOLET CITY APARTMENTS

It was a beautiful summer's morning here in Johto. The Pidgeys are singing, The Magikarps are swimming, and everything is so beautiful.

I awoke with a startle as i heard a faint cry coming from the forest.

"Mom did you hear that."i said.

"Hear what dear." she said.

"That loud cry possibly a pokemon's."I said.

"No i didn't, it's nothing your just imagining things." she said.

"EEVEE" I heard.

"Mom i Have to go tell dad and Amy i'll be back by noon."I said.

"Okay but put on a jacket it's freezing."she said.

So I went on my way to the forest to live my dream to be the best breeder in johto.

After searching for about 10 minutes I Stumbled upon an injured Eevee down on the ground bleeding. I rushed over to it and tried to help it but while i was wrapping the bandadges it bit me.

"OWW" I screamed.

I yelled at the eevee telling it That I only wanted to help,but just then I felt a wave of pain come over me all of a sudden and saw hair growing on my I did the only sensible thing someone could do, I Screamed.I Screamed as I saw hair take over my entire body , next my bones reconstructed ,and I fell on my hands, or paws now as they and my feet merged into 3 fingers,next my ears shot out of my skull like a bullet, and finally I felt my face morph into a muzzle and grow a thick mane underneath my face Then I fainted.

I think its good for the first chapter excepting ocs in the review box thank you for reading 8j


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by nintendo

This fanfiction is rated T for violence and language

Chapter 2

Seth's POV

VIOLET CITY POKEMON CENTER 8:50 PM

I was in the Violet city Pokémon center when I awoke, but I was not familiar with the room as I'd grew up in Violet City my whole life.

" Oh, your awake," said joy walking in the room with a clipboard and pen in hand. Then it hit me. She was staring down at me. … I tried standing up but couldn't get up.

"Oh don't strain yourself little guy, your barely recovered from that incident you were in."

"Incident, I don't remember any incident." I said.

"Are you okay little guy? do you want something?" Said Joy.

"I want you to tell me what's going on" I said.

"Man, you're one hyper eevee" said joy.

I'm not an… Just then I looked at my hand or paw as it was and came to a realization I was turned into an eevee.

"Are you okay little one?" said joy.

Finally I coudn't take anymore, and collapsed from the stress."

Sorry about the short chapter once I Get some OC's i can start rolling

I'm accepting 3 eevees and an eevee evolution thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo

This fanfiction is rated T for violence and language

Chapter 3

DAY 2 VIOLET CITY POKEMON CENTER 9:30 AM

"Ah"I Screamed as I awoke. I was in a different room. More Eevee Were There. I Was In an Eevee habitat. Surrounded by my own species. (WAIT MY OWN SPECIES I'M HUMAN FOR MEW"S SAKE)

"You've awaken little one." Said a flareon about twice my size.

"Who are you."I said.

"I am charcoal I am the leader around these parts and you'd be wise to listen to me,"

"Yes sir." I yelped

"What's your name." he said

"Seth."

"Well nice to meet you Seth every eevee is welcome here this is where nurse joy puts all the eevee's to train so they can go back home."He said

"Go Home" (I Totally forgot about mom and dad plus Amy is going to kill me)

"Yes Don't you have a home."He Said.

"Not Necessarily." I Said

"Well Stay here as long as you like our home is your home."He Said.

"Thank You Charcoal". I Said.

"Anytime." He said

(MEANWHILE) 

"Where is my baby?": Said Seth's Mom

"We are doing everything we can Mrs. Thompson but we can't find him. We are going to have to call off the search." Said Officer Jenny.

"NO he's out there I Know It."Mrs Thompson Said

"Can I have his room? "said Amy

"No you can't. "She Said

"Fine we'll search till tomorrow night, but if we can't find him you'll have to face the facts."Said Jenny

"He's Alive I Know I know."She said


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo

This fanfiction is rated T for violence and language

Chapter 4

VIOLET CITY POKEMON CENTER 10:00 AM

Seth"s POV

I went to a nearby tree to think of all that occurred in the past 24 hours. I thought of why I was chosen to be an eevee. Why it had to be me.

"Why so glum." Said a female eevee about my age

"Just had a rough day is all." I Said

"Well I Know a way to cheer you up." She said

"How are you gonna do that." I Said

"Like This." She said

Just then without any fair warning she kissed me

"Whoa we just met." I said

"I know but I just can't resist your to cute." She said

I didn't know what to say all I did was blush

"See you are cute." she said

"Thank You my names Seth."

"I'm Katie nice to meet you."

Nobody's POV

"Lord Lukas we have finished with the mission as you commanded."? Said

"Good, now give him to me." Said Lukas

"As you wish my lord."

The man brings in a cage. Inside it is an eevee wearing a green hat.

"Alright Sparky tell me where are the eevee's that escaped." Said Lukas

"I'll never tell a complete Jackass like you."

"Guards until Mr. Sparky here tells us where the other eevees are, throw him In the cells

"YES SIR." Said the guards

"Oh and Charles Go and get me my coffee

"Yes my lord." Said Charles

STILL NEED 2 OCSFOR THE STORY THANK YOU Jayvee1669 AND PokeDude134 FOR YOUR OC'S


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo

This fanfiction is rated T for violence and language

Chapter 5

VIOLET CITY POKEMON CENTER 12:00 PM – 12:00 AM

I was having fun with Katie. We played tag with the other eevees, Ate berries from the berry bush, and took a nap with eatchother under the big tree. She was my first friend in my new form.

Nurse Joy came in and treated all the pokemon. I didn't mind I thought of it as an experience from the other side of the pokemon center.

Later That Day we told stories of our home. I told st the story of when amy was born and had to describe it if she were an eevee herself. Everyone was in awe

I Fell Asleep around 10 that night waiting for tomorrow

(MEANWHILE)

"Mwahahaha it's finally time; laughed Lukas. Guards, go to the violet city pokemon center and retrieve my precious eevees to me, PRONTO." Yelled Lukas

"Yes Sir Mr. Boss man Sir."Said the guards in unison

"And Charles fetch me my prized eevee from the cells were going to have some fun tonight." Said Lukas

"Yes my lord." Said Charles

(IN VIOLET CITY APARTMENTS)

"Officer Jenny I've found something of the boys." Said the officer

"What did you find officer. Show it to me." demanded jenny

The officer pulls out Seth's clothes

"This is his clothes. If he's missing these it must be serious. Officers report to base for DNA testing on child's clothes. If any news pops up report it to me immediately"

What should we do about the family.

Notify them immediately they need to know about there son. This is going to be 1 rough night.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo

This fanfiction is rated T for violence and language

Chapter 6

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION 12:30 AM

Lukas' POV

"Hello Sparky." I Said

"What do you want haven't you caused me enough trouble." Yelled Sparky

"Well I was gonna say you had a visitor but it seems that you don't care about your little sister's well being." I Said

"What have you done to Ashley?" asked Sparky

"Oh Nothing just I'm going to show you how my little invention works." I Said

"Please I beg you do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Ashley." Pleaded Sparky

"You're too late. Charles." I Said

Charles walks in with a little girl no older than 7 asleep in his arms

"She's knocked out just like you said my lord." Said Charles

"Good. Now put her in the chair."

"Yes my Lord." said Charles

Charles strapped her up to the chair

"Now behold my masterpiece the DNA Morpher 5000"

"No, You Wouldn't." said sparky

"Oh I would, and I will." I Said

Lukas pushes the button and the process begins Ashley's hands turn into paws, she grows a muzzle, her ears move to the top of her head, and she grows yellow fur everywhere. She was without a doubt a female pikachu.

"Ashley are you okay." Asked Sparky

"Yep Never Better are you okay Mr. Eevee." Said Ashley

Yes I'm fine do you remember me."

"Nope never met you. Am I supposed to." Said Ashley

(The look on Sparkeys face was priceless.I wouldn't trade it away for anything)

"No you have to remember me im your brother." Said Sparky

"You cant be my brother you're an eevee for mews sake." Said Ashley

(Just Then Sparkey's hope was shattered)

"Well looks like she's lost her memory isn't that funny (Laughs)."I Said

"I'm going to kill you." screamed Sparky

Just Then sparky comes over and tackles Lukas.

"Your gonna regret that. Gaurds take him to the punishment center they'll know just what to do with him." said Lukas

Yes sir. Said the guards

"You'll never get away with this you evil SOB you'll get whats coming to you."said Sparky

And the last thing I Heard was the door to the punishment center slam shut

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT ARE READING I HOPE THAT YOU READ MY STORY TILL THE END. I WILL START MAKING LONGER CHAPTERS AS THE STORY PROGRESSES SO KEEP READING.

I NEED 2 VILLIANS 1 ADMIN AND 1 HIGH RANKED SOLDIER

PLEASE FAVORITE AND SUBSCRIBE PEACE OUT 8J


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo

This fanfiction is rated T for violence and language

Chapter 7

VIOLET CITY POKEMON CENTER 2:00 AM

Seth's POV

I awoke with the sound of an alarm blaring at full blast. I heard the other pokemon wake up from the ruckus. I didn't know what to do.

As I Heard footsteps approach the door I panicked. I tried to wake Katie up but she was fast asleep then all of a sudden BAM the door gives way and the intruders come in.

"What was that noise?" asked Katie.

"No time To explain we have to get out of here." I said as quiet as possible.

"Hey there's some more." Said an average grunt.

We Tried to run away, But they caught us in a big net like thing that electrocuted us. The last Thing I saw before i9 blacked out was Katie crying aand then drifting into a deep sleep.

Lukas's POV

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION 2:15 AM

We've finally done it. We've recaptured are most prized possession. I can't wait to torture him.

"Sir you have a phone call, it's urgent." Charles said.

"Thank You Charles." I said

"Hello Who Might This Be?" I Asked

"Have you gotten my pets yet?"? Asked

Yes they will be arriving by dawn. I Replied

Good then our plan can finally come into fruition. I'll See you tomorrow at 9:00 AM Sharp.? Said

Alright until then. Thank you for your time.

Was That Him Sir? Asked Charles

Yes get ready because tomorrow is a big day.

VIOLET CITY APARTMENTS 2:25 AM

Amy's POV

As I Laid in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about seth and how he's doing. I get worried about that idiot sometimes that it sickens me,but I still love him.

I Decided I couldn't sleep and went for a walk It was a nice night outside.

"Hey little girl I know where your brother is." Said a strange looking man.

"You do can you take me to him

"Sure Under 2 conditions" He Said

"What are they' I asked

"The first is you can't tell anyone where your going."

"That's Okay I don't think my parents would believe me anyway." I told him

"Why Not?" He asked

"I tend to lie a lot." I Said

(THAT COULD WORK TO MY ADVANTAGE) He Thought

"Okay And the second condition is."

"Is What?" I asked

'You Don't scream".

Just Then he grabs me by the neck. So of course I scream

That's It MR. Mime use teleport

MR Mime

Your coming with me whether you like it or not say by to your house because it's the last time your seeing it

I screamed as loud as I can. I didn't know it at the time but this would be the last time I'd see my house.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORY I'M GLAD I'M FINALLY

MAKING LONGER CHAPTERS

I STILL NEED ONE EEVEE AND ONE BAD GUY PLEASE SEND ME YOUR OCS

FROM YOUR GOOD PAL LUKAS 8J


	8. Update August 3 2013

Hello everybody. This is Lukas. AKA: Bloodstargeneral.

IT's been awhile and I apologize for that.

My life is a complete train wreck at the moment.

But that is no excuse.

I apologize for not being able to update my stories

Right now I'm typing on a Library computer.

My laptop was stolen. Along with my flash drive that held all of my stories.

I won't really be able to update at least until Christmas, because of this.

I will try to update you guys.

Until then read what I have already (Which isn't much)

I will be writing everything on paper until I get my new laptop at Christmas.

So that after Christmas, I can make a new chapter for each story.

None of them will be short either.

They will all be long, and drawn out.

Again I apologize for the inconvenience.

Stay cool.

From your goods friend Lukas.


End file.
